Many lives, one soul
by Daiyokai.sama.541
Summary: Placed after the manga. A lonely half demon girl has many dead souls inside her. Plus, they can use her mind to their own will. They are in a large group, and threaten the survival of Japan when an evil demon speaks to use them to create a new, more dangerous shikon no tama. What will the former shikon hunters do? (Plus kohaku falls in love for one "shade" later on.)
1. Chapter 1

All characters, exept my own, are Rumiko-sama's unless she starts handing out stuff.

Inuyasha sniffed the tense air as he ran from the village. Not much had happened since the death of Naraku. Miroku forgot from time to time that the curse of the wind tunnel was gone. He remained slightly lecherous although married to Sango. Their three children had grown bigger and Kohaku just might stop by... But Kagome had come back to the senjoku jidia to live with Inuyasha. She helped old Kaede with exorcisms. Shippo was overjoyed about Kagome's return, but was sad that she could no longer alternate between eras, as that ment no more chocolate and lollipops.

But something was up. Now Inuyasha smelled a demon, and, someone who was the coldest in Japan. Seshomaru. He smelled blood; not Seshomaru's blood, a girl's. He ran across a river and towards the tree of ages, drawing the Tetsusaiga. sitting by the tree of ages was Kagome. "Kagome!" he shouted. She waved and shouted back, " I'm all right!"

Inuyasha slid to a stop by the Tree. "what happened? I smelled blood, and Seshomaru." Kagome, with her brown eyes staring towards the distance replyed " I don't really know. Kohaku is here, and is with Kirara, scouting around. I felt a demonic presence but I can't tell where it is." "Kagome, you can't go off by your self if you sense a demon, or you'll get hurt!" Kagome sweat dropped. " who are you to say what I can and can't do! Aarrge! SIT BOY!" Kagome stamped away from the hanyou. Kohaku and Kirara landed and the cat alighted upon his shoulder. " lady Kagome, there is no sign of demons." the boy glanced at Inuyasha whom was picking himself from the dirt with a nasty look.

He then stopped and ran into the forest. Kagome and Kohaku followed on Kirara. Inuyasha slid to a halt by a stream, looking about. Kagome and Kohaku readied their like wepeons. Kagome was puzzeled. What could be here? Then, faintly she saw a trace of miasma tricklistreams steamream. " up there Inuyasha!" she drew an arrow and ran up the slope. A torn, bloody figure lay, half submerged in the icy water. Kagome set her bow down and walked to the body.

A girl

She had silver hair, streaked with rainbow locks. She wore a blue and purple yukata, and a sword lashed about her thin waist with a silver sash. A demon. Her fair face was deathly pale against the circular tattoos that marked as a demon. Her breath was slow and three long, deep slashes cut down her chest and arm. Kagome felt a jolt. Seshomaru did this. His venom was pouring from her wounds. Inuyasha pulled her limp form from the water. She coughed and opened her eyes. They were like Kanna's, only blue and a slight presence of a soul. She blinked and looked at Kagome. " I... Am I free from the sword?."

Kagome asked," who are you and what happened to you?" the girl stared towards the sky and started, " I am Okushiri, a bird. My mother died six years ago and I **have been shunned from every home and village." Inuyasha's ears perked up. She had been shunned and teased like himself. Okushiri continued, " recently, I gained a fearsome sword. It... Possessed me and I searched for strong weapons. When I confronted the Lord of the West, he shattered the sword and nearly killed me as you can see." Inuyasha twitched at hearing Seshomaru being called 'Lord of the West'. But it was true. Okushiri groaned, clutching her arm. **

" Inuyasha, let's bring her to Kaede's home."

Sorry, it sooooooo short, but it's late and I don't get much sleep. Click that review button, I want compliments and critism. Thank you. Now GO AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okushiri sat up. She was lying in a hut, bright, due to the fire at witch Kaede sat, stirring a pot. "Eh, child, do ye feel well enough to eat?" Okushiri smiled and nodded blindly. _then I must not be dead. Otherwise I would be with Okaasan. _the young kitsune Shippo bounded in on his fox like feet. He introduced himself cheerfully and wished for her to be on her feet soon. He, like Miroku, had been stunned by her fair face, elegant and pretty enough to rival nearly all of the beautiful female suiters/enemies in Rumiko Takahaski's empire of wonder fullness. But, she was (or so it seemed) 11.

Kagome was gathering herbs and wildflowers with the village children. Sango and Miroku were off on exterminations. Inuyasha was upon the roof of Kaede's hut. After eating a hearty meal, Okushiri stood up, not placing too much weight on her right leg. She walked outside and gazed out into the distance.

Inuyasha was keeping a close eye on the younger hanyo, from above. Okushiri seemed too have some pain in her chest and leg. Despite this, she strode into the meadow where Kagome was, her black hair whipping across her face As she directed the children. Many whispered, and stepped aside from the bird demon. Kagome's face was lit with a smile until she saw Okushiri's condition. Blood was oozing down her side and her face was far paler than before, and her leg seemed to be much worse.

" Okushiri! You should be resting, or at least let me or Kaede replace your bandages." Kagome seemed to stiffen, as Inuyasha noticed from afar, and he became slightly tense, ready for action. Okushiri muttered something that was in audible at this distance, but Kagome frowned. He leaped off a landed next to Kagome. Okushiri had a face very much similar to that of Kanna's. Inuyasha stared intently at her and she stared back.

Then, with an air of grace, she leaped up to the sky. The children gasped and Inuyasha leaped after her. Then, he saw large feather, like Kagura's. what was this Girl? Okushiri gasped in pain as she steadied herself upon the feather. She needed to leave. Or maybe... the feather sank lower. Inuyasha stood on the ground ready to draw his sword. The feather disappeared in a flash Okushiri tumbled to the ground. Kagome ran to her side. She sat up. Inuyasha to ran over, and snarled, "what the fuck do you think your doing. You'd better start talking!" "Inuyasha sit boy! Now Okushiri, please tell us your problem." Okushiri frowned. "I am... Actually almost dead... When my mother died, I almost died of grief. I met another girl whith a similar predicament, and we turned into one person. But to keep our souls in stable condition, so I must find more demons. But this could actually kill us if one person turns on us."

Kagome thought for a while and Inuyasha pulled his face from the ground. the smell of Okushiri's blood was over whelming, and it had the scent of death, and poison. He frowned. Someone was at the edge of the forest. The children ran home, the figure was that of a humanoid demon. A wolf. Okushiri limped to the figure while Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. Okushiri walked pas the demon, and to their suprize faded away.

The wolf demon had dark green hair in two pig tails. (Think princess Karuma from Urusei Yatsura.) she, like most wolf demons wore fur pelts. Hers were tawny brown. She pointed at the half demon. "Inuyasha! Koga wishes for your deabrine has appointed a duel in the wolf clan territory. If you agree, then follow." With that she leaped towards the forest. Inuyasha and Kagome followed.


End file.
